


Tenderly

by glassgoblin



Series: Carol's Word-A-Day Calendar [94]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 05:24:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4335560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassgoblin/pseuds/glassgoblin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just two women out on a run.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tenderly

“Is it dead yet?” Carol didn’t look up from her task; she was sorting through the cans of food and selecting the ones that were not damaged or showing signs of bacterial growth. She had to trust that her run partner would take care of things while she sorted.

“Not yet, but it’s getting there.” Michonne shrugged and stepped away from the window. The town was empty, but someone had set up a few booby traps for the walkers. They had stepped around one that was trapped on their way into the store, and it was about to decapitate itself as it struggled to move forward. It wouldn’t actually kill it, unless Carol or Michonne went out to stab it after the decapitation, but it would seriously incapacitate it. “Almost done?”

“Yep. Should we tell Rick that we found his favorite?” Carol held up a can of beets, a vegetable she knew Rick hated from the many comments he had made in the past.

Michonne laughed and held out a hand, “Let me, he wouldn’t dare throw it at me.” She slipped the can into her backpack and readied her sword. “Let’s hit one more store. The next building has a toy store and I want to look for something for Judith.”

They both smiled, tenderly, and Carol nodded quickly. “Sure.” Almost anyone in the group would go out of their way to find things to make Judith more comfortable, or happy. “We should see if they have anything like games for the older kids too. Something to keep them occupied.”

**Author's Note:**

> I suddenly have a compulsion to write a Carol/Michonne slash fic.


End file.
